


Living the Lives that We Only Once Wore (Scenes from Five Drama AUs)

by tsuristyle



Category: SMAP
Genre: ATARU - Freeform, Ando Lloyd - Freeform, Boku no Ikiru Michi, Kasuka na Kanojo - Freeform, M/M, Take Five -Oretachi wa ai o nusumeru ka-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuristyle/pseuds/tsuristyle
Summary: Ando Lloyd, Boku no Ikiru Michi, ATARU, Kasuka na Kanojo, and Take Five... if they starred SMAP.
(Written January 2014.)





	

1\. Ando Kimura  
  
Nakai cracked his eyes open, his head swimming. The last thing he remembered was waiting for the train-- no, there had been a hand on his shoulder and a voice whispering _die_ and then falling--  
  
"You must be Nakai Masahiro."  
  
Nakai blinked rapidly, trying to focus his vision. Black-rimmed glasses-- familiar features--  
  
Kimura was holding him close, his face still and unblinking. "I have already finished analyzing you."  
  
Nakai stared in shock. "Kimura?" The face, the voice, everything was the same... but something was off. He stepped back warily. "You-- you're not Kimura."  
  
"I am Android ARX II-13," the thing with Kimura's face replied in an even monotone. "I have been ordered by your husband to protect you from all harm."  
  
"Husband?" Nakai blushed. "But that's not even legal--" He shook his head. "That can't be right, anyway. Kimura's dead."  
  
"Do not underestimate the power of your future husband's feelings. He has already changed the future for the sake of love." The android turned his head sharply as if anticipating some unseen arrival. "Now stand back. Your death is... prohibited."  
  
  
2\. The Way I Live (Leads to a Lot of Gay Porn)  
  
 _A year. I'm going to die in a year._ Tsuyoshi swayed back and forth on the swing, oblivious to the rusty creaking noise it made. _What's the point of working? What's the point of doing anything? I might as well die now, it'd be better than waiting out the days with nothing to look forward to--_  
  
"Kusanagi-sensei."  
  
Tsuyoshi blinked out of his dark thoughts. "Kimura-sensei? What are you doing here?"  
  
Kimura shifted from one foot to the other, his breath white in the night air. He looked intimidatingly beautiful, as always. "Why did you skip work today?"  
  
Tsuyoshi looked away. "It's... nothing to do with you." He was happy Kimura was concerned, but...  
  
"Really? It wasn't because of me?" Kimura rubbed his arms, looking up at the sky. "I said too much, scolding you then."  
  
"No, you're right. I've lived too cautiously." Tsuyoshi stood. "I always thought it was the right way to live. So it wasn't really a shock to be told that." Kimura really _was_ right. There was no sense being so timid anymore, was there? Whatever he did wouldn't matter in the end, so maybe it was best not to leave any regrets behind.  
  
Kimura smiled faintly. "If you say so. I just wanted to make sure I hadn't scared you off. I mean, we'll be working together for a while, after all--"  
  
Tsuyoshi took two steps and grabbed Kimura's arms and kissed him for all he was worth. This was it, this was what it meant to finally take a chance. Even if Kimura punched him, it would be worth it. For once in his life-- as short as it would be-- he finally felt _alive_.  
  
  
3\. NAKAI  
  
"What are you planning to do with this guy?" Goro fiddled with his hair, leaning against the net cafe cubicle. Inside, the strange little man known only as 'Chokozai' was fiddling with a piece of pipe from the explosion, staring at it intently as though he could read its mind. "He's a potential witness, as far as headquarters is concerned."  
  
Shingo folded his arms. If he turned Chokozai in, the investigation would be put to an end right then and there. He couldn't let that happen. "I-- ow!"  
  
Chokozai had poked him in the rear to get his attention. "Purple carpet."  
  
"Perfect target?" Goro brushed a lock of hair from his face. "I suppose it is, but--"  
  
"He said _purple carpet_ ," Shingo corrected hastily, batting Chokozai's hand away. "Sounds like a clue."  
  
"This is where you've been getting all those hints from?" Goro watched as Chokozai wheeled around and sat in front of the computer, wiggling his fingers in the air. "You're sure he's not the criminal?"  
  
"Very sure," Shingo assured him, writing down the clue. There was still ketchup on his shirt from when Chokozai had landed on him earlier. "At any rate, we'd better look into this."  
  
"The perfect target? Well, if you really want me to--"  
  
" _Purple carpet_ ," Shingo corrected again, shoving the piece of pipe into Goro's arms. "And could you look after Chokozai for a bit, too? Just take him to my house or something." He flipped through his notes, ignoring Goro's protests as he took off down the hall. Now where might a purple carpet be...  
  
Goro stepped gingerly into the cubicle, wondering how ketchup had gotten on the floor. "Chokozai, was it?" The man was staring at a chess game on the computer, for all intents and purposes oblivious to the world around him. "I guess I'll be taking you to Shingo's place."  
  
"Perfect target," Chokozai replied, checkmating the game. He stood up, turning in a circle.  
  
"Agreed." Goro handed Chokozai his bag and ushered him out of the cubicle. "Now come on, if we hurry we might even be in time for dinner. His family buys the most wonderful croquettes..."  
  
  
4\. Kasuka na Kareshi  
  
The ghost lifted his head, parting his hair from his eyes. "You can see me?"  
  
"All too clearly," Shingo grumbled, picking the containers of salt up from the floor and heading for the kitchen. The ghost popped through the wall after him, white kimono fluttering.  
  
"So you can sense ghosts? Have you seen others like me? Of course you have, that's why you know about using salt and prayer beads. Oh, wow, I haven't talked to a living person in _years_ \--"  
  
"Probably because you scared them off," Shingo retorted, shaking the salt back into the bag. "Anyway, I have no intention of talking to you. Don't bother me and I won't bother you."  
  
"But it's so lonely!" The ghost followed him into the living room. "You're Katori-sensei, right? I heard them saying it when you moved in." He smiled brightly up at Shingo, clutching his kimono sleeves. "I'm Tsuyoshi, the ghost haunting this apartment. Nice to meet you!"  
  
"Like I said," Shingo sighed, rubbing his temple. "I have no desire to talk with you, so please just--"  
  
"Oh! You're a teacher, aren't you?" Tsuyoshi rubbed his hands together. "Sociology, right? I can tell by all your books. Actually, I used to be a teacher, too--"  
  
Shingo brandished the prayer beads, and the ghost vanished instantly. Finally, some peace and quiet. "What a pain in the ass," he muttered, stuffing the beads back in his pocket and climbing into bed.  
  
"It's _Tsuyoshi_ ," came the indignant reply. Shingo sat up, beads ready, but the ghost was nowhere to be seen. This was _seriously_ going to be a pain in the ass.  
  
  
5\. Take Five ~We Don't Need to Steal Love, We've Already Got It~  
  
"We're going to steal _what_?" Shingo flopped down in one of Swing Time's lounge chairs. "Are you crazy?"  
  
Nakai set his glass of milk down on the bar. "That painting is vital to proving Kimura's innocence. We've no choice but to go after it."  
  
"But we don't even know where it is!" Tsuyoshi leaned on the back on Shingo's chair, frowning. "How are we supposed to steal a stolen painting?"  
  
"That won't be a problem," Nakai replied. He looked over at Goro.  
  
The dark-haired man smiled, adjusting his glasses. "Indeed. I managed to plant a tracking chip on the painting under the guise of a routine security check." He tapped a key on his computer, revealing a series of points on a map. "I am already tracking its location as we speak."  
  
"Pretty sneaky for a policeman." Kimura leaned on Goro's shoulder, peering at the computer screen. "You sure you're in the right field of work?"  
  
Goro brushed his arm away, straightening his collar. "I simply wish to keep everything neat."  
  
Nakai stood. "We'll move tonight. Shingo, I trust you can provide the equipment?"  
  
Shingo grinned, giving him a thumbs-up. "Of course."  
  
"Good. Tsuyoshi, I'll need you to make friends with the security guards--"  
  
Tsuyoshi saluted. "Got it!"  
  
"--and Kimura--" Nakai turned, fixing the long-haired thief with a scrutinizing look.  
  
Kimura lifted his chin defiantly. "Don't tell me you expect me to stay out of trouble while you guys have all the fun." He took a step towards Nakai, crossing his arms. "I'm the one who started this, and _I'm_ going to finish it. I'm coming with you."  
  
Nakai smirked. "Wouldn't dream of leaving you behind." He held out a wireless headset. "We're stealing for the sake of love, after all."  
  
Kimura held Nakai's gaze for a moment longer. "Love, huh?" He smiled faintly, accepting the wireless and fixing it to his ear. "I think I can agree to that."  
  
Nakai turned, facing his band of ragtag thieves. "All right, we've got five hours to get into position. I'll explain the plan as we go." He pulled on his gloves and smiled grimly. "Let's show them that Take Five won't go down so easily."


End file.
